


Boats and Hearts

by saverockandroll



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, joe and andy aren't huge characters but theyre there, peterick viking au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandroll/pseuds/saverockandroll
Summary: idk just a lil peterick viking au thing that came to me once. patrick makes boats and pete uses them.a few name translations:patrick: patrekrpete: perjoe: josefandy: anders
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches gay good 4 them

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon Patrekr! Go help Mama with the garden. I promise I’ll be really quick.”  
“Okay Sargon, see you soon. Be back before dark, please.” Patrekr looked up at his older brother with the biggest puppy eyes.  
“I will, don’t you worry about me kid.”

Patrekr smiled and waved as Sargon slowly drifted off into the distance. He happily walked over to the garden where his mother and another mother were picking vegetables for supper. He knelt down and began to do the same.

That night, people were getting worried as it was getting dark and Sargon still hadn't returned to the village. They decided to leave it until the morning to start looking for him. In the morning, Patrekr’s father had woken everyone up and broke the devastating news. Sargon was found dead at a small nearby island. Both Patrekr and his mother started crying when they heard it.

The family held a small, quiet funeral on the edge of the ocean. They chose to do a simple burial as Sargon was not yet a warrior. Before the last pile of dirt was placed on the older son, the family said their goodbyes.

“See you soon, brother.” Patrekr said before crying again.

==

Fifteen years later, Patrekr was one of the few children in the village who made it to adulthood. He had a successful business of building fantastic boats. People would come from many different villages and islands for the sole reason of purchasing one of his boats. Many jokingly said the boats were as strong as him. Patrekr considered himself a fairly strong guy because he was constantly labouring over chopping down the trees and preparing them into planks for the boats. 

He always went home as soon as the sun went behind the trees, too hard to work in the dark. When he entered the longhouse he was greeted with the delicious smell of roasted vegetables and perfectly cooked fish. He stood in the doorway breathing in the smell and enjoying it. Patrekr closed the door and saw his friend Josef placing the last two plates full of food on the table. Two young children ran into the table and started shoveling the fish into their mouths.

“What about the vegetables?” Josef asked pointing at the plates,

“Yuck!” One of them said

“You have to eat them so you can grow big and strong, like me!” Patrekr laughed and picked the kids up and put them down at the table again.

Thirteen more people eventually joined them in eating. They were all in their own little conversations while Patrekr was trying to figure out how to carve this specific dragon head onto the head of a boat. He cleaned his dish and went to bed, still thinking about the dragon head.

Patrekr woke up just as the sun was rising and walked down to his little workshop and began sketching an idea for a boat. This boat was more special than usual. It was for the chief of the village. He was getting old and his family had asked for Patrekr to build a boat for his funeral, whenever that may be. Patrekr had just started to grab some planks when he heard a voice outside.

“Can I help you with anything?” Patrekr saw a man just standing outside,

“I am an infamous sailor and I came here because I heard you made the best boats in the area. I just had to come and see if it was true or not.”


	2. A Friendship Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk,, yeah that's about it,

“Well I wouldn’t say the best. There are very few boat carpenters around here anyway, not much of a competition.” Patrekr shrugged his shoulders

“I’ll be the judge of that.” The man walked past Patrekr and towards the pile of planks on the ground. “What’s this meant to be?”

“Well it’s going to be a boat. Depending on if you keep annoying me or not. Could you go explore the village and meet some more people until it’s dark? Find the longhouse with a man named Josef and that’s where I will be tonight. We can talk then but right now I need to focus. This is an important boat.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

They waved at each other and Patrekr made sure the man went towards the village. Come to think of it, Patrekr didn’t even know the man's name. He made a mental note to learn it at supper. He turned back towards the pile of wood when the man had gone too far into the distance. He grabbed his hammer and pail of nails and got to work.

When the sun had gone behind the trees, Patrekr stepped back from the build and constructively criticized it. Trying to notice some things that needed fixing tomorrow. After ten minutes he got bored and walked back to the main parts of the village. Before Patrekr had even walked inside the longhouse he heard loud noises coming from the inside. He really hoped he didn’t invite a criminal into the village, and more importantly into his longhouse.

Patrekr rushed inside to make sure everyone was okay. Turns out the man was playing with Josef’s kids as Josef himself was cooking supper.

“Hey Patrekr, you’re later than usual. This guy is so popular with my children, they might favour him over you.” Josef commented from where he was cooking

“That’s funny because it’s impossible. They love me too much, right?” Patrekr held his arms out for the kids to jump into. Josef’s kids stayed with the man. “What happened to you two? I thought I was your favourite person.”

“Nope I am their new favorite. They told me themselves.” The man smirked, playfully.

“Okay supper is ready, come out here!” Josef yelled out into the longhouse.

Patrekr sat next to the man so he could ask some important questions he’d been thinking about all day.

“What’s your name?” Patrekr asked between mouthfuls,

“Per. I know yours is Patrekr because the cooking guy said it before when you came in.” Patrekr noticed how Per spoke, always slightly cocky.

“Yeah, that’s Josef. He makes the best fish, you should try it. Maybe he can make for supper tomorrow, if you plan on staying.”

“Of course, I haven’t even tried out one of your magnificent boats!”

The two continued talking even when everyone had gone to sleep. They slept next to each other and were whispering to each other all night long. They barely got a wink of sleep that night. Due to lack of sleep, Patrekr was grumpy all morning. He really enjoyed Per’s company but it was causing some serious consequences to Patrekr’s daily schedule. He was wondering how Per wasn’t as tired as Petrekr was. Maybe this lack of sleep was a recurring thing for him.

“One time in battle, we had Odin on our side. We all just knew it and that pushed us even harder.” Per had been rambling on all day about various things. Patrekr was barely listening. He just wanted to build this damn boat.

“Okay, Per, I am going to take a break from building this. Do you want to walk around for a while?”

“Sure. Anything to stick with you.” Per always had that cocky smile, except when he was deep into explaining something like all the sailing adventures he’d gone on.

Patrekr liked hearing about Per’s sailing adventures. There was this one time he and his crew were trying to find some mountains to explore and instead they found a new island. Apparently, the island is now an extension of their original village.

They walked around and stayed close to the water’s edge. Every so often, Per dipped his boots in the water. The pair didn’t talk but enjoyed each other’s company nonetheless. After a while of silence, Per had decided the quiet was boring so he started to go on another spiel about sailing.

Without the need of having to work on the boat, Patrekr could focus on what Per was saying. When Per was talking about boats and sailing, you could tell it was the only thing he was thinking about. Patrekr had to admit it was kind of cute how absorbed Per was in this topic.

“Have you ever gone sailing, Petrekr?”

“No, not for years. Why?”

“Maybe we could go sailing. Just us.” Per turned away from Patrekr to look out at the ocean.


	3. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the friendship (or more 👀) Grows

Patrekr suddenly grew very anxious, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You see, I’m more of the stay on land kind of guy.”

“Oh, Well perhaps another time then?” Per asked hopefully

“Maybe. I’ll have to check my schedule.”

They walked in silence the rest of the stroll. When they reached Patrekr’s workshop, the tension was still heavy between them. Neither knew what to say, or if it was safe to. Patrekr got back to work and Per silently watched. He noticed how Patrekr’s long frizzy beard, glistened in the warm sunlight. Patrekr was too engrossed in what he was doing to notice Per intently describing his features in his head.

Longish gingery brown hair that looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes were a mix between blue and green, it reminded Per of the charming ocean he had sailed many times. Patrekr had a strong, sturdy build to him. Per decided the entirety of Patrekr was the most handsome thing he’d seen in his life.

“Okay it’s gonna get dark soon, do you want to head back to the longhouse?” Patrekr brought Per out of his trance,

“Yep. Supper will probably be ready, right? Because I am starving.”

“Most likely. But before we go there, I want to show you something.”

The pair left the workshop and Per cluelessly followed Patrekr. Per had no clue where he was taking him or why they weren’t going back to the longhouse yet but he was intrigued either way. Any time with Patrekr is a good time. Soon, they had reached the bottom of a mountain. Per’s legs were beyond agony. The mountain walking combined with the oceanside walking earlier had killed Per’s legs.

“This is both my favourite and least favorite mountain. Sometimes when I need to think about something and my work is too distracting, I will take a hike up here. On the top, it’s quite beautiful actually. Do you want to go up?”

“What about supper? Will Josef be worrying about where we are?” Per didn’t want his possible new friend to be worried about him

“No, I do this often. He will probably assume I’m here. And we have been together all the time since you arrived so he will know you’re with me anyway. Come on, let’s go up.

They spent quite a while walking up to the top and Per had to restrain himself from complaining about how his legs were sore every five minutes. When they reached the top, Patrekr lay down in a small clearing. Just big enough for two people to lie down together.

Patrekr stared quietly but intently at the sky above. Per joined him in doing the same. Per never really paid much attention to the night sky but it sure was beautiful.

“Do you ever wonder about the sky, Per?” Per slowly nodded, “Like how did they get there and why are we stuck down here while they get to fly around all the time.”

“I don’t really notice the night sky or the stars, Patrekr. I’m afraid I can’t answer your question, sorry” There was a period of silence and admiration for the sky above before Per spoke up again. “You said earlier, this was both your favorite and least favorite mountain, may I ask why?”


End file.
